


【Neil / The Protagonist】Step 1 to 6

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 愛情喜劇，年下攻略Sir的六步驟（但我只寫了三段）Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Step 1 to 6

Step 1, come a little closer

「長官。」尼爾雙腳併攏，挺直背朝三件套的男人行了標準的軍人禮。嘴裡帶著笑讓一切看起來有點滑稽。

「我們不是軍隊，尼爾，不用這麼拘謹。」他被青年誇張的接待逗笑，為尼爾的舉動獲得了一整天份量的好心情。

「但你仍是我的長官，長官。」尼爾低頭偷笑，又馬上收起笑容假裝嚴肅，顯然還沒玩膩大兵遊戲。「艾佛斯告訴我，我得對你放尊重點。」

「你再繼續模仿下去，我敢肯定艾佛斯會加重你的訓練，尼爾。」男人伸出手要對方消停會。

「好吧。」尼爾收斂起他的胡鬧，悄悄壓縮他與男人的空間。「你知道我總是聽你的。」他放低身段湊到對方面前。

「你的訓練應該結束了？」他想起自己本來想詢問的事情，伸手捏上對方的肩膀。青年悄悄瞥了一眼，很滿意這微小的肢體碰觸。

「從不延誤。」尼爾抬高下巴，「午餐吃什麼？」跟著男人的腳步與他併肩，比朋友之間更近距離。

「我知道有家不錯的中式餐館。」男人說。

Step 2, rest upon my shoulder

「長官？」尼爾敲了敲門，男人並沒有坐在平常那張辦公桌前。他熟門熟路繞到隔間的會客室，不意外看見男人背對坐在沙發上。

「抱歉我擅自進來──」尼爾靠前，繞過沙發才發現對方低垂著頭，緩慢的呼吸聲和放鬆的肩膀讓他看起來毫無防備，青年收起音量，就怕吵醒對方的難得的休憩。

男人張開的手上還夾著任務報告，紙張在他腹部的起伏下逐漸滑落，尼爾快手接起，把紙疊整理好放上玻璃檯面，不願製造半點聲響打斷這份平靜。

他移動到男人身邊，小心翼翼地坐下，男人哼囈了幾聲，尼爾不得不暫停動作，在確定男人還睡著後才將所有重量壓上沙發。青年伸手碰在他的另一側，將對方看著都覺得彎得難受的脖頸緩緩地朝自己的肩上靠。

「祝好夢。」尼爾說，親暱地倚在男人身邊。

Step 3, I'm calling you baby

「長官！」尼爾還在遠處就朝著他的方向大喊。男人看見對方快速地朝自己跑來，產生一種久未歸鄉，對方急切見到他一面的錯覺。

青年毫無顧忌地把對方抱了滿懷，男人接住他的擁抱，因為慣性往後顛了一下才踩穩。

「別這麼誇張，尼爾。」他拍著對方的背，身高讓他剛好勾著尼爾的肩。「我只是離開三天。」

「這三天簡直度日如年，你不曉得艾佛斯是怎麼虐待我的。」尼爾可憐巴巴，他退開懷抱，雙手仍緊抓著男人的上臂，好像一放開對方就會消失似的。

艾佛斯在一旁翻了個白眼，他沒見過如此惡人先告狀的小渾球。男人無奈地看了一眼艾佛斯，要他別太計較，艾佛斯才把到口的髒話吞了回去，他別過身懶得管他們的 **久別** 重逢戲碼。

「你經歷過更久的。」他說，為對方過於誇大的思念有些啼笑皆非。

「那是折磨。」尼爾堅持這個說詞，把自己賴在男人身上，扮演一團糨糊黏著，有氣無力地彷彿他正處於對方所說的狀況。

「你得習慣。」男人拎起他的後頸，把他從身上摘下來。「是我的錯覺還是你越來越孩子氣了，彼得潘。」

「成長讓我失去太多。」尼爾仰頭嘆息，像是飽經風霜。這讓男人忍俊不禁。

「你才二十歲，尼爾。」他笑出聲，艾佛斯在背景補了句口頭禪，讓尼爾斜睨了他一眼。

「離你還遠得很。」青年抱怨。「如果我想叫你親愛的會太踰矩嗎？」尼爾毫無邏輯地突然轉移話題。

「呃、也許？」男人愣了一下，為那三個字睜大眼睛，沒預料到他們的對話是如何延伸到這個提問。尼爾投來的一記直球，在他的耳尖染上不明顯的紅色。

「好吧，親愛的，長官。(Okay, My dear. Sir.)」尼爾明顯故意在單詞中停頓。男人開口想說點什麼，又把話吞回喉嚨，他把手指捏在胸前，轉過身朝艾佛斯投去求救的眼光。尼爾為此笑得更開心。

男人一被如此捉弄就會啞口，屢試不爽。儘管他看起來成熟睿智，面對調情卻仍比他還像個男孩一樣無措。

「好了，情聖。」艾佛斯出聲拯救，他實在不想加入對話卻逼不得已。

「這句話等你們辦完婚禮再說。」指揮官落井下石。這下換男人斜睨他一眼，但艾佛斯只是聳聳肩，表明自己沒有說錯什麼。

「謝了，艾佛斯，你是我最好的朋友。」尼爾簡直要把臉笑裂。

「得了。」

兩人沆瀣一氣讓男人瞬間難以招架，他咳了兩聲。

「我先走了。」逃離現場。

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> Step 4, we can get married  
> Step 5, top it with a cherry  
> Step 6, as good as it gets
> 
> 這三個我掰不下去了，  
> 反正就是求婚，蜜月，滾床單 lol
> 
> 好喜歡尼爾一直侵犯到主角的個人領域，  
> 主角卻不自知的模樣，而且還習慣了lol
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：MIKA - Step With Me


End file.
